Amy Fleming
tmy Amy Fleming-Borden is the daughter of Marion Fleming and Tim Fleming, and the sister of Lou Fleming. She is married to Ty Borden with a daughter. Early Life Up until the age of fifteen, Amy was raised by her single mother, Marion Fleming, and her grandfather, Jack Bartlett, when her father left the family when Amy was five and her older sister Samantha Louise Fleming was 15. On a mission, so to speak, with her mother rescuing a horse from an abusive owner, the mother and daughter crashed and Amy's mother was killed, while Amy woke up in the hospital a few days later after being in a coma, missing her mom's funeral. When Amy returned home, she decided to continue her mother's work of healing abused or damaged horses, including Spartan, the horse that her mother died saving. Before Amy's mother died, she agreed to allow Ty Borden to live at Heartland as part of his probation. When Ty arrived, Amy's grandfather accepted his late daughter's wishes, allowing Ty to live in the loft above the barn and work at Heartland as a ranch hand. Amy grows close to Ty and becomes best friends with him, later falling in love, although their relationship was rocky at times and they broke up more than once. Later in the show, while working with a pair of horses, they manage to make amends, with Ty giving Amy a promise ring in season 3. In the last episode of season 5, Ty secretly makes plans to propose to Amy, but after hearing her say how they should never "tie themselves down", backs out of his proposal. However, Amy, while answering Ty's ringing phone, finds the ring in his coat pocket, thus ending the season with a cliffhanger. At the beginning of season 6, she and Ty discuss the ring and marriage, and a few episodes later, Ty finds the perfect moment to propose to Amy, and she accepts. In Season 8, Amy and Ty break up again for a while. Amy and Ty get back together when they rescue a herd of horses penned by ranchers believing the horses to be detrimental to the land required for their cattle. In the end, Ty and Amy are married in Jack's house. Amy is escorted by Tim and Jack, and she rides in on Spartan. She announces to Ty at the end of season 9 that he is to become a father. Other Characters of Importance Lou Fleming Lou (Samantha Louise Fleming) is Amy's older sister. At the beginning of the series, Lou was working at a firm in New York City, NY, but comes back to their hometown of Hudson, Alberta, Canada, to help take care of Heartland when her mother dies. Over the course of the next few months, Amy and Lou grow closer together and repair the ties that were severed when she moved to NY. Lou comes in and helps carry on the motherly and financial part of her mother's legacy, while Amy carries on the horse and ranch aspect. Tim Fleming Tim Fleming is Amy's father. Tim left the family when Amy was 5 years old after a bad rodeo accident. At the time he left, he was addicted to pills and an alcoholic. Before retiring from the rodeo circuit after his accident, he had won innumerable belt buckles and five all-around cowboy awards. Ten years later, Tim is sober and reunited with his daughters, due to Marion's death. He later becomes closer to his daughters and for a short while a business partner with Lou for the Dude Ranch. Jack Bartlett Jack Bartlett is Amy and Lou's maternal grandfather and Marion's father, and owner of Heartland. He played a big part in raising Amy and Lou when their father left, and kept raising them after the appearance of their father.peter Bartholmey Mallory Wells Mallory Wells is basically the little sister Amy never had. Mallory is always at Heartland, whether mucking out stalls, taking her horse, Copper, out for a ride, or grooming the horses. The Fleming's and Bartlett's are the family that Mallory isn't blood related to, but might as well be, seeing as she gets along better with them and is over at the ranch more than home. She is currently living in Paris with her friend/boyfriend''' J'ake. '''Tyler "Ty" Borden' As a peter child, Ty was abused by his stepfather Wade and was arrested and sent to Juvenile hall for attacking Wade while he assaulted Ty's mother. To complete his probation, Marion Fleming offered him a job as a ranch hand at Heartland. He soon begins to enjoy his life there and decides to stay after completing his probation, though he leaves for a short period to live with his father in Calgary. Jack treats Ty like a son and is very proud of him, especially after he earns his high school diploma and decides to study to become a vet.peter bartholmey Ty dated Kit Bailey, a local cowgirl, for a time before he admitted his feelings for Amy. Ty buys a ring with plans to propose to Amy in the final episode of Season 5, but after hearing Amy say they should never "tie themselves down", rethinks his proposal. After he leaves, Amy finds the ring in Ty's coat pocket while answering his ringing phone. In Season 6, Ty and Amy agree to wait, and Ty is accepted to vet school. After a few episodes, Ty and Amy find themselves in the perfect moment while camping, and he proposes to her. She accepts, and they are married in season 8, episode 18. In the last episode of season 9 Amy announced to him that he going to become a father. Soraya Martin Soraya Martin is Amy's best friend and the daughter of the owner and manager of Maggie's Diner and Feed store. Amy and Soraya have been best friends since grade one. They had some ups and downs in Season 3. Peter Morris Peter Morris is Amy's brother-in-law and was CEO of Bedford Oil before the company shut down. Amy and Peter at first had a rocky relationship because of Peter's line of work and his company's actions, but soon warmed up to him when he started dating Lou and eventually got married to her. They are now separated and may file for divorce.They got married in the same church as Lou's grandmother and grandfather and so Jack ,Lou's Grandfather was devasted when he found out . Katherine Marion Minnie Fleming-Morris Katherine Marion Minnie "Katie" Morris is Amy's niece and Lou and Peter's baby daughter. By the end of season five, Katie is almost one year old. Shane Shane is the son of Miranda and Tim, and half brother to Amy and Lou. They find Shane when he and his mom come to the dude ranch. Tim kept the fact that he was Shane's father from them until he accidentally let it slip at the dinner table one night. Amy and Shane got along immediately from the moment he met his older sister. Caleb O'Dell Caleb O'Dell is a rodeo cowboy and off-and-on ranch hand at Heartland. He and Amy somewhat date for a short period of time during season two. Caleb eventually marries Amy's friend Ashley Stanton, only to get divorced a short time later. Ashley Stanton Ashley Stanton is Amy and Soraya's friend from school. Her mother owns the neighboring ranch, Briar Ridge. She and Caleb get married and later divorsed. Though Amy and Ashley were enemies to start of with, they worked together on they're jumping skills and competed against each other in show jumping in the first half of season two and soon became good friends. Amy and Soraya were Ashley's Bride's Maids at her wedding. Lisa Stillman Lisa Stillman is Jack's wife and Lou's current business partner for the Dude Ranch. Amy and Lisa get along easily and end up being good friends. Spartan Spartan is Amy's horse and last physical tie to her mother. Spartan was the horse that Amy's mom died saving. Spartan was Amy's first "problem horse" she helped, and she has ridden him ever since. Spartan is also a good jumper. Amy competed with Sparten in show jumping competitions in the first half of season two. later spartan breaks his leg jumping and has a surgery that fixes his leg. Georgina "Georgie" Fleming Morris (Crawley) Georgie is Lou and Peter's adopted daughter, Jack's adopted great granddaughter, whom he adores, and Phoenix's owner. She has a best friend named Steven who she met in the seventh/eighth season. It has been hinted that they have a romantic spark, but this may not be developed. When she first came to Heartland, she was a misbehaving runaway, but because she wanted to stay, she began to improve her behaviour. Georgie has a habit of running away from every foster home in which she's been placed. Jack agrees to foster her until Clint found another family to foster her. Not wanting her to leave, Lou and Peter agree to become her long term foster parents and later adopt her. Georgie adores Katie, her little sister. She also loves Phoenix, a horse who repeatedly ran away from a neglectful home, and through the intervention of the Fleming Bartlett Morris family, she found a new home at Heartland. She is a naturally talented show jumper, reminding Ty of Amy on Spartan when she jumps with Phoenix. She met Phoenix when she was escaping from her social worker and rode for the first time, astounding the family. Georgie is a tomboy, who shares a lot of Amy's personality; she is fearless, talented, strong minded, and clever. This makes Mallory very jealous of her. In season six, she finds an Alsatian dog running wild, whom she is allowed to keep and names Remy. When Georgie was 3 her birth parents were killed in a car accident. She has an older brother named Jeff. Jeff Crawley Georgie's older brother who visits sometimes. Olivia Wheaton Georgis's nemesis. Cassandra Works in the vet clinic with Ty and Scott. Caleb's wife. Amy and Cassandra aren't good friends at first but after time they establish a close friendship, they even work on some client horses together. Jade Verani Daughter of Dr. Verani, at first jade came across as a troubled child, stealing jacks truck in an attempt to get her mothers attention. she soon establishes close bonds with the heartland family, specifically Georgie and Tim. Jade originally joined Tim's rodeo school to impress a boy that is in her class at school. Jade soon realizes that the boy is only after a 'buckle bunny' type of girl and that Jade is not. Jade proves she can ride Broncs just as good if not better than the other boys, although going about it the wrong way leads to Tim kicking her out of his rodeo school. Tim seeing the potential Jade has soon reconsiders kicking her out and lets her re-join, Tim really believes in Jade and maybe one day she could even go pro. Category:What happend amy